1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for tracking the amount of time a computer has been operating. More specifically, this invention relates to background executing programs that track the amount of time a computer has operated after it has been delivered to a new user.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer sellers are sometimes asked to accept returned computer systems. Because the seller has no way of knowing how much the otherwise new system has been used, it is often forced to resell the computer as a used system, which of course commands a lower price. Were there some method of tracking the amount of time that a new computer system has been operated before its return, the seller could resell returned systems that were used infrequently or not at all for a much higher price.
There is thus a need for a method or system for tracking the amount of time a new computer system has been operated, after it has been delivered to a new user.